Hogwarts Staff Meeting
by wheresthewolf
Summary: This is how I see how many of the staff react to the appointment of Amycus and Alecto Carrow. Rated K  just to be safe.


Severus Snape stood in the Hogwarts staff lounge looking at its staff, "Good afternoon, it is an absolute honor to be Headmaster at this prestigious school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I do hope that with the thieving mudbloods gone we shall have a smooth, peaceful year," Snape said looking at his teachers, noticing the angry expressions etched on Minerva, Filius, Pomona, Hagrid, and Poppy's faces did his lip curl into an evil smile, "Now as you all know, Ms. Charity Burbage resigned from her post as Muggle Studies professor and as per usual we are short a Defense Against the Dark teacher. I have made one change and it will now be called the Dark Arts class. I am very pleased to announce I have filled both posts," Snape said looking towards the door.

Amycus and Alecto Carrow strode into the room both sporting evil grins as both went and stood beside Minerva McGonagal, "May I ask why you have employed these two imbeciles as teachers Severus?" Minerva said looking to her left, Alecto, then to her right, Amycus.

"He gorn an appointed us cos we havin the best knowing in these subjects ya ol' bat," Amycus said elbowing the Transfiguration professor in the ribs.

Snape smiled cruelly, "Now, now Amycus don't hurt her."

Professors' Trelawny, Sinistra, Vector, Babbling, and Madams' Promfrey, Hooch, and Pince all drew their wands at once pointing them at Amycus, all ready to kill. "No! Don't! Don't give them an excuse to arrest you," Pomona Sprout said fiercely as she gripped her wand tightly inside her robes.

The sister of Amycus cackled, "Arrest them? No we'd just do this," the Death Eater drew her wand pointed it at Rolanda Hooch and shrieked, "Crucio!"

Falling to the floor, the flying instructor thrashed and wreathed in agony all while not uttering a sound till Snape halted Alecto, "Professor Carrow, I cannot have you harming my well behaved employees. Now everyone is dismissed except for Professors' McGonagal, Flitwick, Sprout, and Hagrid," Snape said looking at Rolanda Hooch as she was lifted to her feet by a deeply shaken Horace Slughorn, the weeping matron Madam Promfrey, and a furious Aurora Sinistra. Realizing their dismissal each teacher filed out the lounge each muttering to themselves or a colleague.

Staring menacingly, the Headmaster and his newly appointed teachers stood silent until Hagrid spoke, "Wha' d'ya want ya murd'rer."

"I kept you four here to warn you. One minor infraction against my reign here and you shall be dismissed permanently," Snape said coldly.

McGonagal scoffed, "Try to be rid of me. Not to worry 'Snivellus' we'll behave, but we'll have the last laugh in the end. Now this is my warning to you three. Hurt any student or professor again and I promise you, you shall regret it terribly."

Giggling stupidly, the twin Death Eaters glared at Minerva, "DO ya really think ya can on all three orf us?" Amycus grunted.

"She won't be alone. I can promise you that," Flitwick said angrily and he drew his wand to show them he meant business.

Whilst gripping his pink umbrella, Hagrid shook his head vigorously, "We kno' you killed Prof'ssor Dumbledore," Hagrid spat.

Hearing his arch nemesis's nickname for him set him off, "Tut, tut, Minerva. You are hereby demoted from Deputy Headmistress seeing as how I can foresee your future indescretions you shall commit against my authority."

The aged professor walked around the table separating her and her friends from her enemies and approached Severus Snape, her former student closely followed by her friends and comrades. Standing an inch away from Snape's hooked nose, she stared into his cold black eyes, "You can go to hell Severus," she spat.

Doing the unpredictable, she drew her hand back and slapped her former pupil in the face with such force he fell to the ground shocked at the usually kind professor's force, "Now I shall warn you three once more, I am more than capable handling myself single handedly against you three," McGonagal said leaning over Snape while Pomona and Filius each had their wands thrust against a Carrow sibling. With her final statement Minerva turned on her heal and strode out the lounge closely followed by her esteemed friends and colleagues.

Severus Snape rose to his feet to restrain both Carrows', "Leave it be," Snape said turning away from the door, wishing he hadn't agreed to this assignment from Dumbledore.


End file.
